Abstract Aim 1. Communicate with regional Network members, RMLs, the NNCO and the NNSC to plan, promote, implement and evaluate network programs and services. The NN/LM MCR will use electronic and in-person methods to communicate with our members our and our partners and our funding agency. Aim 2. Serve as a communication contact point by building on web and social media presence at the nnlm.gov domain. The NN/LM MCR will continue improve the usability and usefulness of our web site. We will conduct an audit of our membership to determine the feasibility of implementing a social media presence. Aim 3. Maintain current members, identify and recruit new regional Network members. The NN/LM MCR will support current members to keep them as members and we will use DOCLINE records and attendance at events to recruit new members. Aim 4. Maintain an accurate and up to date NN/LM members directory. The NN/LM MCR will promote keeping DOCLINE information up to date, use DOCLINE records to monitor member updates, and contact members whose records may require updating. Aim 5. Monitor the regional Network membership program to measure success, to identify and resolve problems which impede the effective delivery of health information services. The NN/LM MCR will use a variety of assessment and evaluation tools to monitor the program, identify and resolve problems impeding the delivery of health information services. Aim 6. Use tools and guidelines developed by the NEO to target and measure success, to provide the NNSC with regular feedback, and to participate in the review of the regional program. The NN/LM MCR will use NEO tools and guidelines, will provide feedback to the NNSC and participate in the review of the regional program. Aim 7. Develop and support the National Emergency Preparedness & Response Plan. The NN/LM MCR will support the National Emergency Preparedness & Response Plan by providing backup to NLM's customer service, maintain a backup plan with our buddy RML, and maintain the currency of our own continuity of service plan.